Raph protector
by TigresAngel
Summary: Basado en TMNT 2k12. Después de su primer encuentro con Destructor, uno de nuestros héroes tiene heridas que curar, pero no son sólo físicas y sólo su familia lo puede ayudar.¿Se lo permitirá?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es uno de mis primeos fanfics, en serio espero que les guste, la verdad es que tengo muchísimas ideas desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Pero lamentablemente hace dos años, que es más o menos que la mayoría de mis ideas fueron creadas, yo no sabían nada de fan fiction ):. pero ahora si y lo amo con todo mi corazón. :3**

**Este fic de desarrolla justo después del capítulo 9: El desafio**

_**Sueño/Recuerdo**_

**-"Dialogo"**

**"Pensamiento"**

* * *

><p>Todos llegaron cansados después de su primera pelea con Destructor. Al igual que tenían que limpiarse por su heridas. Pero, al final todos se fueron a dormir, lamentablemente con recuerdos no muy lindos de esa misma noche. Para algunos, más fuertes que otros.<p>

Raph se encontraba en cama, mirando al techo, ya hace más de dos horas que todos se habían ido a dormir; pero él, por su parte sencillamente no lograba descansar. No que sin sus recuerdos o ilusiones lo atormentaran.

Seguía ahí, tratando dormir, al parecer era el único despierto, de hecho, la guarida estaba muy tranquila; pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, no había más que recuerdos e ilusiones tortuosos, creados por la culpa, la que solo Raph cree que es real, así es, el no sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su familia, lo que más odia, el sentirse...débil. O más bien, más que recuerdos o ilusiones, mejor, una sola palabra,...pesadillas. Aun así después de oootra media hora, dejo que sus parpados se cerraran y logro quedarse dormido, pero no descansar del todo

_Él fue el que se lanzó primero a pelear con Destructor, siempre dejándose de ese sexto sentido, es instinto, es un impulso de agresión con el fin de protección hacia su familia; como lo hacía todo el tiempo, dio todo su esfuerzo, pero cometió un error, que lo llevo a recibir un golpe que lo envió a ser electrocutado, revivió el dolor que había sentido, sintió como el impacto le quito el aliento, luego toda esa corriente pasando por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir un dolor insoportable, además de la angustia de no poder continuar protegiendo a sus hermanos, normalmente se hubiera levantado casi de inmediato, pero esa vez no pudo, por un momento no sintió más que dolor, luego no pudo evitar dejar llevarse por la oscuridad y cerró los ojos, lo último que vio fue a su hermano mayor, Leo, lanzarse al ataque, antes de eso gritar con preocupación su nombre_

_- "¡Raph!"_

_Fue lo último que oyó antes de quedar inconsciente_

- "¡Raph!"

-"¡¿Qué?!"

Se despertó jadeando y angustiado, cubierto de una fina capa de sudor frío con el corazón a mil;pero, por qué se despertó

-"¡Raph!"

Ahí esta otra vez, puso más atención a ver que oía

-"¡Mikey!, ¡Donnie!...Raph...no los toques"-murmullos angustiosos

Venia del cuarto continuo, ese era...¿Leo?

Raph rápidamennte hizo a un lado las cobijas, volteo para ver a Spike dormir tranquilamente.

-"Ya vuelvo Spike" le susurró a su amigo

Orgulloso de que su amigo estuviera bien acomodado, salió hacia el cuarto de Leo, dispuesto a ayudar a su hermano mayor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Noches de insomnio-Leo**

**Holiiii 3 3 3**

**Em si, sigo viva. (Por favor depositar amenazas y demás al final)**

**Mmm bueno, ¿qué hay que decir?**

**Primero, perdón por la espera, trabajé mucho en esto y en serio espero que les guste.**

**Segundo, quiero agradecerles a todas y cada una de las personas que votaron y sobre todo comentaron en ésta historia. En especial a:**

**Akane Hitomi**

**valelocaTMNT (usuario wattpad)**

** mardonado ****(usuario wattpad)**

**Por motivarme a seguir con ésta historia.**

** spoinge**

**Por apoyarme desde que empecé a mostrar mi arte (guiño a DeviantArt) y a**

**Y tercero y último, (y ya no los molestó más), solo quiero aclarar que ésta NO es una historia T-cest (por alguien se pregunta no tengo nada en contra), lamento si alguien se decepciona, pero en la descripción puse claro Family/Hurt-confort. Así que, así son las cosas. ^•^**

**Crédito a stormynight108 de DevianArt por la imagen ( art/Even-in-the-Nightmares-408770842 )**

**Disfruten y los quiero 3 3 3**

**_Sueño/Recuerdo_**

**-"Dialogo"**

**"Pensamiento"**

* * *

><p>Tenía que admitirlo estaba bastante mareado, además tenía el cuerpo muy dolorido, el solo hecho de levantarse había hecho que se le nublara la vista por unos segundos, tal vez más, que lo hubiera hecho tan rápida y repentinamente no había ayudado. Pero cuando tenía que ayudar a su familia era de las cosas que menos le importaba. Apoyándose en la pared para no caer, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano mayor.<p>

"Debe ser por las heridas, ugh, estoy cerca de considerar, que debería haberle aceptado los analgésicos a Donnie...pero en serio ODIO los medicamentos, en especial los que hacen mi mente tan difusa" pensó Raph.

Llegó al cuarto de Leo, que era el más cercano; abrió lentamente la puerta con la intención de no hacer mucho ruido y ahí estaba, Leo se retorcía entre sueños, o más bien pesadillas.

-"Cuidado...no...no te les acerques...no por favor" balbuceaba Leo dormido

-"Leo"

Nada, sólo sigue la pesadilla

Sus ojos verdes se estrecharon mientras ponía las manos en los hombros de su hermano mayor.

-"Hey Leo despierta, ¡Leo!" dijo mientras le sacudía con cuidado-"¡LEO!"

Por fin, funciono

_Gasp_

Leo despertó totalmente alterado, estaba oscuro, pero se hallaba totalmente desorientado, cuando su mente se encontraba más consiente se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cuarto, en mitad de la noche, en los brazos de su hermano inmediatamente menor. Raph le estaba hablando, quien sabe hace cuánto.

-"Shhh Leo, aquí estoy, estamos a salvo, estás a salvo" dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente su caparazón, formando círculos tranquilizadores.

-"¿R-Raph?" dijo Leo con voz temblorosa.

-"Tenías una pesadilla, ¿no es así?"-envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hermano. Una de sus manos encontrando lugar en el hombro de su hermano

-"Emm...yo...y-yo" -Leo se quedó sin aliento, ahogando un sollozo

-"Hey, tranquilo"-Raph le dio una media sonrisa

Leo no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al igual que una par se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Raph, por instinto puro atrajo su hermano hacía él, resguardándolo. El ninja de banda roja se impresionó así mismo "¿qué acabo de hacer?'. Si, quería ayudarlo, más que nada, pero no era bueno con esta clase de cosas, más allá de una mano en el hombro o el brazo, y unas pocas palabras, no sabía que más podía hacer. Ya lo que había hecho era un gran avance, el consuelo hacía su hermano. En cuánto a sí mismo, había que admitir que había desarrollado cierto 'problema' al expresarse. Hallando sólo tranquilidad y libertad del poder hablar espontáneamente de lo que siente en realidad, con su mascota Spike, quien siempre lo escuchó.

-"Lo lamento, en serio lo siento...lo siento...yo..." dijo Leo entre sollozos

-"Leo mírame"-Raph puso sus manos en las mejillas de su hermano, uno de sus dedos obligándolo suavemente a subir la cabeza.

Ojos azules zafiro y verdes tóxico se encontraron.

-"Y ahora ¿qué estás diciendo?- dijo Raph su mirada entre la confusión y la rabia

-"Yo...Y-yo les fallé Raph, sino hubiera sido por mi_"

-"Nosotros no lo hubiéramos logrado, sin ti no hubiéramos sabido que hacer, sin ti, estaríamos muertos...Leo si por algo eres el líder, es porque nunca nos vas a fallar, el hecho de que hallamos salido con vida a pesar de que el plan falló, solo demuestra que la misión fracasó, TU NO."

Leo abrazó a Raph, llorando ahora de tranquilidad y alegría. Su hermano no lo culpaba.

Raph se tensó, su hermano, lo estaba, abrazando.

Hace mucho tiempo que alguien le mostraba afecto físico, además de Mikey con sus abrazos espontáneos y fugaces. Se sentía incómodo.

Tal vez demasiado.

Leo sintió a su hermano totalmente tenso, recordó lo que había pasado, hace tan solo unas horas, calló en cuenta de algo.

Su hermano había sido electrocutado, además de ser golpeado sin piedad y casi apuñalado.

Y ni siquiera le había preguntado sí estaba bien o sí le dolía algo, se quedó sin aliento "¿qué clase de hermano mayor soy?", se encerró tanto en sus pensamientos e ideas, en que era su culpa, que ni siquiera lo notó.

-"L-Leo"- Raph se quedó sin aliento, haciendo lo posible por no sisear de dolor y soltarse del firme agarre de su hermano, pero Leo se había perdido demasiado en sus pensamientos como para hacerlo

"Duele, duele, duele, duele"

La tortuga temperamental tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo al igual que sus hermanos, pero a diferencia de ellos, tenía quemaduras por el alto voltaje, la piel sensible no respondió muy bien a tal contacto físico

-"¿Uh?"

-"S-suéltame"- quisiera o no, su voz temblaba.

Leo se apartó de su hermano, lleno de preocupación.

"-¿Lo lastime?"

Raph tenía la cabeza baja, mirando hacia al suelo, su respiración un poco pesada, sus manos en sus rodillas.

-"Acaso ¿te-te lastime?"

-"No"- Raph respondió de inmediato, soltando un gruñido.

Pasó un momento, el silencio invadió la habitación, antes de que Leo bostezó.

Raph tenía los dientes apretados, antes de suspirar y relajarse, bueno, intentarlo

-"¿Raph?"

-"Ya te dije que estoy bien"- gruñó

-"Te iba a decir que es mejor que te vayas a dormir, de seguro estás cansado" dijo Leo, fingiendo que eso era lo que planeaba decir desde un comienzo.

"Dormir o tener pesadillas" pensó Raph penosamente.

Raph se puso de pie arropando a su hermano y se dirigió a la puerta, pusó su mano sobre el pomo.

-"¿Tsunder?"

-"¿Mmh?"

-"Gracias"

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, antes de decir.

-"Descansa, Sin miedo"

La puerta ya estaba cerrada, Raph se había ido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holi**

**¡¿Pueden creer que este escribiendo algo?!, ¡pues ohh si, salí a vacaciones! :'D, perdón no haber actualizado antes pero el colegio me ocupaba la gran mayoría de mi tiempo :s.**

**Gracias especialmente a Akane Hitomi por impulsarme a seguir con la historia.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SueñoRecuerdo**_

**-"Dialogo"**

**"Pensamiento"**

* * *

><p>"Dormir<p>

Descansar

Dormir

Descansar

Dormir

Descan-no, soñar

Soñar-¿Soñar qué?

PESADILLAS

No más

...

No lo haré"

Raph se dirigía a su cuarto, por el rabillo del ojo notó una luz proveniente de abajo-"El laboratorio". Alejando su mano de la puerta, caminó con cuidado hacia allá, al llegar

"Donnie"

Aquel par de esmeraldas que tiene como ojos se conmovieron; su hermanito, totalmente dormido, estaba con la cabeza sobre el teclado del ordenador, la boca ligeramente abierta, babeando un poco. Formando una pequeña sonrisa de ternura.

Cada Hamato tenía su propia manera de manejar el estrés, aunque no siempre elegía la mejor opción, ciertas tortugas se extenuaban de trabajo hasta caer dormidos.

Raph todavía se sentía algo mareado por sus heridas y el cansancio que sentía, pero eso no le impedía hacer lo que siempre hacía.

Poniendo un brazo debajo de las rodillas de Donnie y el otro tras su caparazón, lo levantó con cuidado y tomó camino a su habitación (la de Donatello). Lo recostó en su cama cuidadosamente, tanto como las nuevas y poderosas olas de mareo se lo permitían y puso una manta sobre él.

Empezando a sentir nauseas salió rápidamente, el ninja de rojo luchó contra el vértigo mientras abría la puerta de su propia habitación, sus manos temblaban y a pesar de la oscuridad podía percibir las manchas en los bordes de su visión. Cayó pesadamente sobre su cama haciendo palpitar de dolor sus heridas y sintió como su energía se iba, y, cerrando sus ojos le dio pasó a un sueño inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que le haya gustado y déjenme comentarios, en serio me inspiran. Oh, casi lo olvido. He pensado en publicar una nueva historias de One-Shots, ¿les gustaría?. Con cariño, TigresAngel<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Noches de insomnio-Mikey**

* * *

><p><em>SueñoRecuerdo_

-"Diálogo"

"Pensamiento"

* * *

><p>Raphael gimió como se despertó, llevó su mano a su cabeza al sentir que palpitaba causando una presión insoportable.<p>

"Ow, me duele la cabeza

Mucho

¿Qué?...¿Qué paso?

_Destructor_"

Raph recordó sus sueños.

Eran demasiado lívidos.

_Aún podía ver los ojos de su hermano, como se llenaban de dolor, segundos después de que Destructor levanto su guantelete, justo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, atravesando su plastrón, sobresalían las cuchillas de su mayor rival, haciendo que brotara sangre sin control, su hermano había sido asesinado frente a sus ojos y era su culpa, él no había hecho nada, solo se quedo mirando, abriendo los ojos con horror._

_Atrás de ellos los cuerpos de su otros hermanos_

_No respiraban_

_Muertos_

_Los amores de su vida ya no estaban_

_Y era su culpa_

_Muertos_

_No los había protegido_

_Débil_

_Inservible_

_Inútil_

_Los abandonaste_

_MUERTOS_

_Por ti_

Se levantó abruptamente y sintiendo como una fina capa de sudor lo cubría, sus ojos buscaron por cualquier signo de que todavía estuviera dormido; estiró la mano a la mesa al lado de su cama ignorando el dolor sordo de su piel quemada, miro la hora en su T- phone y lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa, faltaba menos de dos horas para que amaneciera.

Sintió como su respiración se aceleraba por encima de su voluntad

"No otra vez, no por favor

Muy bien Raphael, tranquilo

Recuerda lo que dijo Sensei

Controla tu respiración

...

No está funcionando"

Estaba empezando a preocuparse, a este paso

Volverá a pasar

"Tal vez, tal vez si salgo un momento, pueda calmarme", sus manos estaban temblando, así que el ninja de rojo se cruzo de brazos, atrapando sus mano entre ellos. Solo que justo cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró una sorpresa.

-"¿Mikey?"

-"Lo siento Raph, y-yo no quería despertarte, es sólo que_"-su voz temblaba notoriamente

El cabeza caliente notó los rastros de lágrimas sobre las mejillas pecosas de Mikey. "Ay no"-pensó Raph

-"Ey tranquilo, ni siquiera estaba dormido, ¿qué pasa?"-sus manos se posaron sobre los cachetes de su hermano bebé, suavemente con sus pulgares limpió sus lágrimas

-"Sé que es algo tonto, pero..."-tomó una respiración tratando de calmarse

-"¿Tuviste un mal sueño?"

Ojos azul cielo se llenaron de lágrimas mientras asentiá

-"A-algo as-sí; ¿puedo dormir aquí...contigo?"

-"Emm no lo sé"-"si yo tan sólo pudiera dormir"-pensó Raph, sus manos ni habían parado de temblar, y si Mikey lo notaba, ¿qué haría?

-"Raphie tengo miedo"-dijo mientra empezaba a llorar

-"Está bien hermanito, puedes dormir aquí"

-"¡Gracias!"-dijo Mikey mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Raph, luego tomarlo de la mano dirigiéndose a la cama.

-"Vamos Raphie, pronto va a amanecer y ya no podremos dormir"-dijo con voz cantarina

Mikey se recostó al lado de la cama que daba a la pared y jaló a Raph para que se hiciera a su lado, acurrucándose cual gatito junto a él.

-"¿Raph?"

-"¿Si?"

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y de hecho, haciendo un buen trabajo, eso o ya sea la inocencia o cansancio de Michelangelo no le dejaba verla.

-"Estás temblando"

"Mierda"

-"Solo tengo frío Mikey"

Él más pequeño tomó las cobijas y cubrió mejor a Raph, mientras lo abrazaba

-"¿Mejor?"

Incluso en los más oscuros los días Mikey siempre lo hacia sonreír. Trató de ocultar su sonrisa con in ceño fruncido.

- "Duérmete ya enano"

-"A veces eres muy gruñón Raph, pero sé que me amas" :D

Raph volteó a mirar a otro lado.

-"Si claro...¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

-"Por supuesto Raphie"

-"No me llames así...¿p-por qué viniste aquí conmigo?"

-"¿A qué te refieres Raphi_, perdón Raph?"-dijo inocentemente.

-"¿Que porqué viniste conmigo?, pudiste haber ido con Leo o Donnie, o incluso Sensei, sabes que no soy muy bueno en est_"

-"Es sencillo hermano"-bostezó como el sueño dentro poco lo vencería por completo -"porque tu eres capaz de espantar a cualquier monstruo que nos aceche"

-"¿En serio crees eso?"

-"..."

-"¿Mikey?"

_ZZzzzz_

"Ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo con lo demonios de mi mente"


End file.
